Priceless
by FairyGirlV
Summary: Izuku Midoriya meets Endeavor at a celebration and the two get closer in some bathroom fun time.


It's a party for the first years and their families and teachers to interact and celebrate a successful year. Arriving with his mother and all might as well as the Bakugos, Izuku wonders off and starts to mingle with other people. After talking with Asui and her family as well as the Urarakas. Izuku comes across Shoto while the two are talking they are approached by a woman with white hair with red highlights. "Ahh, Shoto father sent me to look for you, where were you?" "Fuyumi, This is Midoriya we have class together. Midoriya this is my elder sister Fuyumi." Says Shoto "Hello miss Todoroki, it's a pleasure to meet you." As they are talking they are approached by endeavor. "I've been looking for you both, Shoto introduce me to your friend please." Says endeavor "This is Izuku Midoriya we have class together." "Ah I remember you we've crossed paths several times over the past year have we not?" Says endeavor "Y…Yes we have, I should get back to my mother and all might. It was nice to meet both of you. I hope you have a good time."

As the night wore on Izuku meet and interacted with all most all of the students from class1-A and 1-B and had even found Shinso and his parents. Deciding he needed a break Izuku decided to head to the restroom for some privacy pulling out the Leaflet they provided at the door Izuku realizes the restroom closest to the ballroom would most likely be packed with people. He decides to head to one of the other restrooms. Walking down a side hall way Izuku once again comes across endeavor who was already in the hallway hoping for some much needed peace.

"Oh, endeavor-san, apologies you must want to be alone. I'll ah… just go then." Says Izuku. Mildly annoyed but curious all the same Endeavor asks "and where are you going?" "Ah, I was on my way to the restroom." Answers Izuku "you must be confused then. The restrooms are back that way." Endeavor states whiles pointing behind Izuku "And to the right." "Yes, but everyone else from the celebration are using those so there overcrowded. So I was going to use the ones by the other ballroom. Which if the leaflet I picked up is right." Says Izuku pulling said leaflet out of his pocket "Is not in being used tonight so the restroom next to it should be empty." Continues Izuku

Smirking with a slight huff Endeavor says "So it should that was a very impressive thing to notice." "Ah…No! No! Anyone could find that information and figure it out." Says Izuku "It's nothing special." Suddenly Endeavor starts laughing a big Santa belly shaking laugh. Feeling Embarrassed Izuku hurries around endeavor with a bright red face and continues his way to the other restroom. Sure enough the other restrooms are empty. Izuku quickly used the facilities and as he is washing his hands endeavor enters the restroom. "I wasn't trying to insult you earlier." says endeavor "But in an entire ballroom full of people both heroes and hero students only you thought to use the other bathrooms." "It's fine _Izuku_. I have to admit this works out well. I've been wanting to speak to you for a while now" says endeavor slowly approaching Izuku.

Snapping out of the excited daze that he entered hearing endeavor say his name. Izuku ask "Really what is it?" "I was wondering how you done it?" questions endeavor "Done what I'm a bit confused?" says Izuku "Shoto I was wondering how you done it. I'm not talking about his quirk. I'm talking about his personality, he opened up to you, cares for you and that's more than I could even hope to achieve. What is it about you that affects the Todoroki family so much?... That affects me so much?" Endeavor wonders aloud as he come to a stop in front of Izuku slowly lifting his hand to touch the side of Izuku's face. "What is it that makes me want to wrap myself around you? To do whatever it takes to keep you, lay claim to you in every way possible, both inside and out!" looking up at him Izuku says "Then do it." At Endeavor's disbelieving look Izuku continues "Claim me in every way possible… both inside and out!" as soon as the last word left his lips Endeavor had him shoved back into a stall and was striping him.

Opening Izuku's shirt and pulling his pants down to his ankles and then lifting them over his head to keep his legs spread. Seating Izuku on the back of the toilet Endeavor continues laying kiss after kiss on Izuku's lips, neck, and chest. "Endeavor, Please!" Whimpers Izuku "Enji, call me by my name I want to hear it from that pretty little mouth of yours." says endeavor "Enji… I need you!" says Izuku with a dazed look on his face. Enji sticks his finger into Izuku's slightly open mouth with the command "Make it wet." As Izuku complies Enji frees himself from his dress pants. His large cock jutting out, precum slightly weeping from the tip. Izuku whimpers at the sight sucking harder at Enji's finger. Enji pulls his finger out of Izuku's mouth and begins to prep his hole. "If you don't want this you need to tell me now." says Enji. Reaching a hand down to Enji's cock Izuku says "I've made my choice Enji." guiding Enji to his entrance and then reaching up to cup Enji's face. Leaning his face into Izuku's hand Enji thrust his hips forward and impales Izuku on his massive cock stretching him wide and causing some discomfort. Pausing only for a brief moment Enji begins to rapidly thrust his hips forcing cock in and out of Izuku's tight hole. Feeling a tightness in his chest Enji leans forward and buries his face against Izuku's neck kissing and sucking again before he suddenly bites down leaving teeth marks and hickeys all over Izuku's neck and collarbones. Still viciously pounding into Izuku Enji leans back and looks into the face of a mewling Izuku. Putting a bit more force into his thrust Enji finally goes balls deep into Izuku hitting the boy's prostate at a new angle causing his cries to get louder. Noticing Enji quiets him with a kiss as Izuku cums all over his own stomach.

Coming down Izuku feels Enji suddenly slam into his abuse hole a final time with even more force before stilling deep inside him as he cums. As they both catch their breath Enji slowly starts to pull out of Izuku a few seconds later Enji's cock falls from Izuku's now gaping hole followed by a large amount of Enji's thick cum. Noticing the amount and thickness Izuku says "It's been a while for you, huh?" Nodding Enji notices the cum on Izuku's own stomach. Enji leans forward and licks Izuku's cum off him swallowing it down. "You didn't have to do that I could have cleaned up in the sink." says Izuku "But then I wouldn't Know what you taste like." Says Enji as Izuku blushes Enji continues "And make no mistake about it you taste damn good!" After pulling Izuku's pants back over his head so he can get up and placing his huge semi-hard cock back in his pants Enji exits the stall to give the boy some privacy.

A few minutes later a now presentable Izuku steps out of the stall and moves to the sink next to a waiting Enji and proceeds to wash and dry his hands. During this Enji never takes his eyes away from him. Then Enji ask "Were you able to get cleaned up all right?" "Yeah but you stretched me out pretty wide despite it being my first time. I'll probably be sore tomorrow." Says Izuku turning to face Enji. Suddenly wrapping his arms around Izuku and grabbing two hand fulls of Izuku's backside, Enji says "I'll have to be mindful of that tomorrow then." Giving Izuku a nice quick kiss and a grope before he continues to say. "Now let's get you back I suspect the others are looking for you by now." Exiting the bathroom they come face to faces with a crowded hallway full of people all staring at them. Some are happy (Uraraka), some are angry (All might), and some are even sad (Shoto), but the face of Aizawa was the only smug one as he suddenly says "hey, Midnight, I was right now pay up." Will be remembered forever.


End file.
